Griselda the Grevious
Griselda the Grievous is a Warlord who hired Grimmel the Grisly to kill Hiccup and capture Toothless in order to continue their dragon poaching operations in order to conquer the world. Biography ''Attempt to Capture Berk's Dragons'' Griselda rose to power with the other Warlords, some time after the fall of Drago Bludvist. Through dragon hunting and poaching, she became a powerful woman in her era. At one point however, she found her business thwarted by the Berkian Dragon Riders. This prompted the Warlords to hire the services of Grimmel the Grisly to capure the Berkian chief's Night Fury. Working with Grimmel proved to be a challenge for Griselda, since her no-nonsense character is the opposite of Grimmel's love for the hunt. Grimmel would eventually be successful in capturing Toothless and bringing all Berkian dragons with him. Griselda would soon find herself deceived by Grimmel, as he wanted to kill Toothless himself, leaving the warlords to deal with the other dragons themselves. When Berk's Dragon Riders came to take their dragons back, Griselda would end up caged, much like the dragons she and her associates had been poaching. Physical Appearance Griselda is a tall and slender woman. She wears a sleeveless dress in chainmail, pants, and boots. Around her waist, she wears a kama and a belt with a sword's scabbard attached to it. Griselda wears two metal bracelets, both of which cover both lower arms. Griselda's helmet is decorated with a pair of small horns or fangs and a pair of antler-like ornaments, which resemble the horns of a Crimson Goregutter, only much smaller. A frontpiece on the helmet protects Griselda's nose. The helmet itself mostly covers the upper half of her head, yet a large leather hangs down to the shoulders, offering some protection to Griselda's ears, cheeks and neck. It also covers her hair, leaving her hair color unknown. Finally, Grieslda wears a long, slender cape made out of fur. Personality Griselda appears to be the most serious and the most aggressive of the three Warlords, as she does not tolerate Ragnar's playfulness and wants Grimmel to capture Toothless as soon as possible. Abilities, Skills, and Talents Relationships Grimmel the Grisly Griselda is aware of Grimmel's reputation as a Night Fury killer. At the same time, however, her straightforward personality tends to clash with Grimmel's desire to savior the thrill of the hunt. Griselda has no patience with Grimmel's elaborate tactics of confusing his enemy and drawing them out. She also doesn’t fear Grimmel, despite his reputation or his Deathgrippers, at one point having been ready to draw her sword on him, her hands already on her scabbard and her sword's hilt. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Griselda considers Hiccup a nuisance to say the very least. His missions to liberate the dragons clash with her own objectives as a Warlord. The nuisance is furthermore increased by the fact that Hiccup rides a Night Fury. Appearances Trivia *Griselda is the tallest of the three Warlords. Site Navigation }} Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Viking Category:Characters Category:Human Characters from the Franchise Category:Minor Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Characters